


The Curious Case of James Moriarty

by rosewindow



Category: Sherlock (TV), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewindow/pseuds/rosewindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I didn’t mean to get into this business, just sort of fell into it. It started in first grade when I solved the Case of the Missing Sky Dancer - a simple enough case with simple enough motives. Things got trickier in middle school with the Case of the Stolen Bookbag - still a simple case, but with a much larger pool of suspects. The cases kept coming after that, a missing pet here, a cheating boyfriend there. It wasn’t until junior year that things really changed.<br/>There was a boy duct taped to the flagpole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curious Case of James Moriarty

**Author's Note:**

> Veronica Mars MollMorMor AU for Gillian (slackerville on tumblr).
> 
> Fair warning, I’ve only seen the pilot of ‘Veronica Mars,’ so this is only very loosely inspired by it. The two cases at the start are actual things that happened to me, and I threw in a ‘Perry Mason’ reference, because why not? Enjoy!

I didn’t mean to get into this business, just sort of fell into it. It started in first grade when I solved the Case of the Missing Sky Dancer - a simple enough case with simple enough motives. Things got trickier in middle school with the Case of the Stolen Bookbag - still a simple case, but with a much larger pool of suspects. That one I solved by the simple expedient of calling the victim’s cell phone so it would be confiscated, and alerting school security to the situation after class. The cases kept coming after that, a missing pet here, a cheating boyfriend there. It wasn’t until junior year that things really changed.

There was a boy duct taped to the flagpole. I wish I could say this was an unusual occurrence. I hadn’t seen him around before, but he looked like the type to be overlooked. Pale, dark hair, probably on the chess club, very skinny - a fact which was evident because of the shirtlessness. I just hoped he still had boxers on underneath the tape.

The expected crowd had gathered with the usual jerklords gibbering around like lunatics and taking pictures.

I pushed my way forward. The production of a small knife cleared the last few people out of my way as the bell began to ring. “The name’s Molly Hooper,” I said, as I started to cut the boy free.

“James Moriarty.”

\---

The day they stopped assigning seats, the seating charts got even more rigid. You picked your spot at the start of the year, and it was yours. No one dared mess with that, especially in the cafeteria. So when James Moriarty sat down at the table that had always been mine and mine alone, I was confused first and irritated second.

“You probably don’t want to be seen with me.”

“I could say the same to you,” he replied.

“How did you end up on that pole?”

“I wanted to be taller.” He grinned a smile that could best be described as sharp.

I rolled my eyes. “Whatever.”

He looked at me strangely, sizing me up almost, though I was used to boys sizing me up, and this was different. “That gang did it,” he said finally. “The ones with the black leather jackets and the tiger-striped bikes.”

I nodded. I knew them of course; everyone around here knew about Moran’s gang. I’d been lucky enough to avoid them for the most part, but if my association with James Moriarty was to continue, I’d probably have to figure out what exactly they wanted with him.

“Doesn’t seem like you’d be the type to piss them off.”

“I have hidden depths. And also some pictures that they don’t want in the hands of the police.”

I frowned. I might not like the gangs, but the police department was even worse. “What are you going to do with said pictures?”

James shrugged. “Haven’t decided yet. Still trying to figure out where they’ll do the most good for me.”

I couldn’t fault him for that logic. Looking out for Number One might not be the most noble route, but it was a strategy that had served me well on numerous occasions. I wasn’t sure yet if James Moriarty would turn out to be a help or a hindrance, but either way, junior year was off to an interesting start.

\---

Meanwhile, there were other cases that required my attention. Someone was sleeping with Mr. Tate the pre-calculus teacher and his wife wanted to know who. I’d followed him to one of the seedier dens of iniquity in town, the Eucalyptus Grove Motel. I’d been watching him all night while - ironically enough - studying for my trig test at the same time. Good to know that while his students were preparing for his class, he was off doing the horizontal tango.

A roar in the distance was the first sign I had that trouble was on it’s way. It was shortly followed by the appearance of Moran’s gang. They whirled around in a way that was clearly supposed to be impressive and was just as clearly rehearsed, and pulled up in a loose semi-circle around my car. I rolled my eyes and set my camera down.

“It’s after curfew,” said the biker nearest me. I recognized him from school, but most of the others were graduates or dropouts. For a powerful gang, they were pretty young.

“Oh really?” I said. “I guess I’ll just be running on home then.”

Another gang member was approaching my car from behind.

“Get him, Toby.”

My cat looked small and cuddly, but he could pull out the wildcat side when needed. He leapt from the back window, scratching and biting, and the guy stumbled back before falling on his ass. I chuckled.

Moran himself popped off his helmet and strode over to my car. “So. Why’d a pretty little girl like you help that nerd Moriarty?”

“Toby,” I said warningly.

Moran backed up, hands raised placatingly. “I’m not looking to start trouble with you, sweetheart.”

“Then leave me and Moriarty alone.”

“Can’t do that. He’s got something I want.”

“These mysterious photos.”  
Moran nodded.

“Give me a few days. I’ll figure out an arrangement that’s mutually beneficial.”

\---

“So what are these pictures of?” I asked over the Friday special of spicy chicken sandwiches and fries.

James looked nervously around the outdoor seating area before leaning in and whispering, “I was down in the warehouse district the other day, taking pictures of… some things that I’d found there, and I noticed these guys messing around. They’ve got a sort of casino in one of the warehouses; a lot of powerful people go down there, I got pictures of some of them. That’s why they want the film.”

“Do they think you’ll give it to somebody or blackmail them with it?”

“Oh, I told them I was going to blackmail them with it.”

Well that changed things. I stared James Moriarty down, trying to decide if he was actually a genius or a lunatic. “No wonder they tied you up. What do you want out of all this?”

“I want in, to the gang. Not as a member, just as a - consultant. I want to be appraised of all goings on and to have them actually listen to me when I make suggestions. That’s all. Oh, well, and a cut from any jobs with a take.”

The jury was still out on the state of his sanity, but I personally was leaning towards crazy. “Why should they go for that?”

“Simple. I can deliver what I promise, and now, I’ve got you. Think about it, Molly. They’ll tell you about crimes other groups are committing, and you can get the lockdown on them. Guys on the run? You’ll know exactly where they’re hiding. Shady dealings? They’ll be the first to know. You just divert attention from them - or rather - us, and the rest of your business will be booming.”  
Fifth-grade-Molly would never have agreed to this. Hell, ninth-grade-Molly probably wouldn’t have either, but I was a bit more clear-sighted. Moriarty’s plan made sense, and he’d gotten this far. Things had been a little rough lately, and it would be nice to have some more people on my side.

“Alright,” I said. “Get in touch with Moran. We’ll meet up tonight, midnight, in the Kmart parking lot.”

\---

James kicked his heels against the trunk of my car, while his hand scratched through Toby’s fur. I was watching the surroundings. There were three entrances to the parking lot, and I didn’t want to be surprised again.

As always the roar preceded the gang. They all came at us from the side entrance, but fanned out so they were blocking the one to the main street. Well that was just great, more macho posturing.

“Alright we’re here,” Moran said, pulling off his helmet. “What do you want?”

I picked up a brown envelope from my seat and waved it.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Evidence that proves who robbed the convenience store on Third and Maple. It's yours, if you agree to his plan."

I gestured James forward and he outlined his scheme for the operation. Moran considered for a moment; his eyes constantly flicking back to the envelope in my hand. After a moment, they seemed to be both in agreement, so I sat back and let them argue over the finer points of the arrangement. Finally, Moran waved his gang back. I held the envelope up, making Moran come closer to get it.

“I like the way you two think,” he said, taking the envelope and brushing our fingers together. “Maybe this… partnership will be fun.”

I gave Moran an appraising look, then glanced over at James who was smiling. “I think it definitely will be.”


End file.
